chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Silverlake
Lilith Miranda Silverlake is a born Psychic of a well-known and wealthy''' '''family in the Kanto region, specifically, Viridian City just north of Pallet Town; a teenager whom has never quite come to terms with her 'gift.' Most likely because she views her birthright as more of a curse placed upon her. When she became of age, she left home and fled to the only region where her parents held no influence: Alleos. Her dream is a fresh start, even if it happens to come at a great cost. History Lilith was brought into the world in the waning summer month of August. Birthed as an only child and raised as one as well, she was brought up in relative luxury. Although first only simple store owners, her parents became house-hold icons after reopening a chain of Pokemarts in the more unsettled regions in Kanto. And, despite what Lilith might say about them now, their only true care in the world was her. Everything they had done had been to ensure her safety and the security of her future. All that changed however, rather quickly as well. After the discovery of her abilities, they only wanted to protect her. Yet, that protection became a shell of a life; a prison within four walls of a two-story home. Viridian city home to a local gym, residents of an older more superstitious nature, and 'plagued' as some would put it by pokemon, had been home for many years. The plains to its west and south were cut off by long-running tall fences, and, the forest to the north had likewise been off-limits, guarded to ensure only those authorized were allowed to pass into its borders. They had moved from Pallet Town, just South through the plains, a few months after Lilith had been conceived and have since only returned in unsuccessful attempts to set up Pokemarts there. The residents there were more stubborn than the old cooks in Viridian, her father had said on several occasions; resistant to change and wholly locked in their ways as most people were. That nature led to the secret that when exposed could never be taken back. Her birthright or otherwise curse as she might call it, came to prosper in the late summer of her fifth year – shortly before she turned six. The trigger for the resurgence of telekinetic ability was nothing so straining save for excitement for her birthday party coming up in the next few days. She would later recall that she had been haphazardly jumping up and down on her bed when the pens and pencils neatly aligned on her desk began to rise up and fall down with her. Although she didn't notice the writing utensils, she sure enough heard the smashing of a plate of cookies and her mother's scream as she entered. There had been a hug and shortly after that months of whispered talk, talk of home-schooling, tutors and most importantly discretion. To her disappointment, her sixth birthday party was canceled as well a day or so after. Fairly so, she did not understand trying to press the matter, and, the nature of what she was and had done was not explained until she was years older. Her powers may have manifested in her fifth year, but, they were kept from her until she began to hear 'voices' in her mind at the age of eleven. Only then did her parents decide to inform her. To their great surprise, her initial reaction had not been anger at all the lies, nor even shock. Instead, relief flushed across her face; she had thought that her mind had been going crazy. But, the truth of the matter had only been: the voices were real, they were thoughts. However, whatever joy that had been brought about from the truth, had been quickly taken away when she was confined to the house. She wanted to tell her friends, anyone else really, but, her parents would have none of that. As far as there were aware there had not been a psychic present in the Kanto region in quite some time; so long in fact that they feared Lilith would be taken for some sort of witch and persecuted. Over the years, while her abilities further developed she became more and more resistant to her parents controlling regime. Often, she would sneak out of the house and journey south towards Pallet town. Warned perhaps a dozen times of wild pokemon by her tutors and taught how to avoid them, she did the complete opposite. Learning from books was all well and good, but, she feared if she did not get out in the world all of that knowledge would fester and rot within her mind. Despite her situation, she held a postive outlook of the world around her, perhaps only because the world within herself was constantly up in arms. Years of the best tutors, her parents had noted after her departure, could not break Lilith's spirit. She had the spirit of a Gypsy, her mother had commented later explaining to officials that the word was an old one for: nomad or wandering traveler. After the incident she explained that it had not been her daughter's fault. If it was anyone's fault it was theirs, for trying to contain the secret for so long in order to maintain their own status within the city. They had told Lilith that her powers were unstable and very dangerous in emotional situations, but, months after she came of age they realized it was their consistent coddling that had driven her away. All she wanted had been the truth, and, she felt that the game they were playing was far more dangerous than her powers. Maybe that was the reason she had told the town, even, demonstrated to them after they did not believe her. If you asked her now if she would have done it again, although she might still say yes, she might also comment that she would no longer be surprised by their reactions. People she had known for years had shunned her and driven her away. Not only that but on the day of her announcement, people had spat at her, in her path and tossed pebbles they could find. A couple even began talks of how sorcery such as hers could not be allowed to take root in the world; the flame should be put out. In the end though, she decided for all of them: she departed for Alleos where it would be possible to start life anew, as a simple trainer. She thought – that just maybe – if she was careful, a fresh start was possible. A start wherein she would be just like other trainers, developing bonds within the hostility and adversity of the wilds and corrupted corporations; a start where she wouldn't be a witch a sorcerer, nor a psychic – as long as she was careful, ever so careful. Personality There's a lot to be said about masks that people create for themselves; entire personalities to shield whom they really are from others, or, even to become someone that they are not. While Lilith does not fall into either category described, she does fret along the lines of both in the ways that she acts. Very much the product of a childhood spent in relative isolation, as a teenager she by most appearances would be a completely normal and hormonal adolescent girl. With mood swings quite apparent, at times a rather confident demeanor, and, at other times defensive and shy. However plain these might seem to an onlooker, it is the heightened characteristics brought on by her natural abilities that makes them uniquely unpredictable. Without even meaning to, she relates in a way that cannot be wholly explained, to the emotional tension in a particular setting – or lack thereof – and in turn alters her behavior to ensure that either her powers are not reve aled, or otherwise provide a sort of strategical advantage. Now, that is not to say she plays every angle never really being who she is. Instead, it is quite the opposite, for, she is well aware of who and what she is. In fact, so much so that it is a strict influence in every inflection that slips out of her mouth, upon every gesture, every flush of red upon her face, and, every posture in which her body is poised during a conversation. Brought up to understand that she lives in a society that fears the unexplained, she knows well enough what one slip-up to the wrong people can do, but, she also knows that letting the information leak in some instances is far better than alternative of leaving questions to turn into rumors at a later time. In the back of her mind despite how much she would deny it, is a fear that she will never be fully accepted for who she is. Revealing politeness in one instance, brashness and rudeness in the next, is a way of ensuring that no one can get close to her. Not because she wants to be alone, but, because she is certainly frightful of not being alone. Every trait she does portray is a piece of herself, and, together if arranged in the proper order make up the core of her personality. It is for all those reasons, she is able to slip seemingly in and out of personalities as though they are only masks. Yet, unlike masks for people whom want to hide themselves away, she does not wish to do that and is not truly ashamed of whom she is. Instead, her thoughts turn unto the reactions of people and how they react when they do find out little bits of the truth, or, the entirety of it as the case may be. In every thought and word spoke there is still that sense of self and should someone travel with her extensively it would be hard not to see the connections between one conversation, one event and the next of a polite, driven, brash, harsh, direct and then, sometimes not so direct individual. She desperately wants to be understood, but, being so young can not fully comprehend how her behavior at times turns people away, for, she believes it should be doing the converse of that – turning them towards her. From this flawed notion her dream of starting a new life takes root, where she can be whomever she wants, and, maybe does not have to be the freak, the sorceress, the psychic, nor the witch. Although when described in might sound like a game the way she experiments, but, in the most modest way, she is trying to rediscover who she is and how she really should act when she is pressed about her abilities. They, as unstable as they are, are substantial in domain, but, driven by many of her emotional influences. How She Met her First Pokemon (Information to come) Relationships (None Yet) Category:Player Character